Breathe Me In
by silverpixiedust
Summary: Alice has been stuck in an asylum for 2 years, and had given up on hope. Then came Jasper Hale, her new mysterious doctor. Little does she know that he was there for a reason, one that could change her life... forever. R/R! JasperxAlice.
1. Chapter 1: Hello, Goodbye

**A/N:** First Alice/Jasper fic. I have a Jasper/Bella one up here. Okay, I'm going to be tweaking the facts a little. In my story, Alice and Jasper meet in the asylum, not in a diner, because then my story would be unbelievably long. Also, Michael is the old man that Alice said turns her into a vampire. OH, and instead of just adding me to your favourites and stuff... PLEASE review. It really bugs me when people do that. Seriously, is it so hard? OH and SUGGESTIONS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED because I wrote this story on a whim since Al/Jasp are undoubtly the CUTEST. COUPLE. EVER. no argument there. And yes, first chapter's a little short.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the name Michael, the crazy doctor, and the nurse.

* * *

"Well, Mary? How are you feeling?" My doctor smiled up at me, except his smile didn't look like a proper smile at all—more like an evil grin. I would've shrunk back, if it weren't for the cuffs that were binding me to the table beneath me. I hated him. I loathed him with my entire heart, or what was left of it.

"What's it to you?" I snarled, screaming, as I felt a thousand volts go through my already trembling body.

_Damn him. Damn this stupid place. Did he seriously think he would be able to cure me from whatever was wrong with me? A year, and still nothing has happened. IT'S NOT LIKE ANYTHING IS GOING TO CHANGE._

A surge of hate went through me as I remembered the looks on my parents' faces-- well, specifically my mother's, when I told them I had been having visions. Since I was their only daughter, they had prepped me and groomed me to be the perfect wife for as long as I could remember.

_Wife_. The word itself made me want to barf. Just because our family wasn't exactly the richest one in town, my mother claimed that she 'knew' that I would just find someone. After all, I was pretty, well mannered, young girl. What more could a lad want? Of course, once I told them I had started having premonitions, she had immediately thrown me out of the house, deemed me as insane, and ordering that I be taken to this hell-hole. Believe it or not, she even had my death certificate issued.

My thoughts were interrupted by the pain that writhed through my body, yet again. I gasped, my lips pulling back into a scream as I felt the shock enter-- and leave-- my body.

"Well, if you _must_ know. I'm leaving this place. I found a better job well… somewhere else, and who am I to decline that offer?" he said, loosening the cuffs that bound my arms and legs. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that it was finally over, even if there was still tomorrow.

_He's finally leaving. I'm free from his crazy psycho treatments. Maybe I'll even get a doctor who's more understanding!_

The realization finally dawned on me and it was all I could do to keep myself from squealing in joy. Trust me, I rarely. Ever. Squealed. Even when my mother had given me a pony for my 15th birthday, I hadn't squealed. And that was probably the happiest moment I ever had in my life. Besides this of course.

"Who's going to be replacing you?" I asked him in a small voice, though I didn't really care, as long as _it wasn't him._

He flipped through a few pages on his clipboard, frowning.

"His name is Jasper Whitlock. No idea who he is." He finally noted, looking up. I nodded slowly, rubbing my wrists. My usual nurse lead me back to my room—or ward. Whatever they called it. God knows why they assigned those nurses anyway, I could probably make my way to this room with my eyes closed by now.

"Dinner will be here soon." He told me gruffly, slamming the door behind me. I was in complete darkness, again.

Thankfully, the full moon was out tonight, the rays being reflected by the white walls on my room. I climbed up on my bed, before I froze suddenly. I was having another vision.

_A man—no. The same man. Honey blonde hair and stunning gold eyes. He was unusually pale. And he was-- he was beautiful._

_"Mary Alice Brandon." He said, smiling._

I was jolted back to reality as I tried to fit the pieces together. This wasn't the first time I had seen him in my visions. Although my visions were just brief flashes, they usually got the message through. This, this man was probably someone important if he had appeared in my vision more than once.

I was vexed. It wasn't the fact that he kept appearing in my visions, it was _why_? I remembered that there was once where I had actually been _outside_ this place, with him. We had been laughing, and I actually seemed happy.

Nothing seemed to be making any _sense_. There was a knock at my door, signaling that dinner was here.

A man, who looked like he was in his 40's, slowly stepped into my room, a tray in his hands. I vaguely recgonized him, he'd been coming to send me my lunch or dinner way too often now. But, he seemed exceptionally nice compared to all the other idiots in this hell-hole who leered and teased me every other chance they got.

He set the tray on my floor, obviously, since this room contained nothing other than a single bed.

"Thanks." I muttered cautiously, eyeing the food with distaste. Today dinner consisted of a bun, vegetable soup and an unedible looking piece of chicken. See, _that _was the reason why I was bone thin. I also happened to be short-- 4'9 at 20, but that ran in the genes.

_Just pretend it's cake. Just pretend it's cake._

That was my daily mantra. I repeated it and brought the metal spoon towards my mouth, swallowing the soup as fast as possible. It wasn't like I could refuse the food. I mean, I was positively ravenous and there was nothing else to eat around here anyway. Plus, though death seemed like a good option, I really wanted to know who that strange, gorgeous creature in my visions was, and why I had seen myself with him.

"Not enjoying your food, Miss Brandon?" I peered up from the shag of hair that hid my face. I hadn't noticed that the strange man hadn't left the room. I blinked rapidly, assessing the situation. I could've laughed at myself, if I weren't so bitter already. Look at me, one year in this place and I was already talking like one of _them_. I imagined being back in the cottage with my two best-- well, ex best friends, Jennifer and Cassandra. They would probably have burst out in hysterics if I ever said such a sentence like _'assess the situation.'_ They'd have thought I was on drugs or something.

"You try eating this stuff, and tell me if you enjoy it." I said softly, almost in a whisper. For a year, I had lost all contact with reality-- my crazy doctor and the nurse who hated me being an exception of course. So, holding a conversation with someone I barely knew was pretty much a challenge to me, even if it was a simple one.

He laughed, a quiet, musical, sound. A shaft of moonlight shone on him, illuminating his features. I looked at him properly. Though he was old, he was strangely... beautiful. He had luminescent pale skin-- the exact same shade like the man in the vision, and unlike mine, which was an unhealthy shade of white, with jet black hair tied up in a ponytail. In fact, he barely even had any wrinkles! What was someone like him _doing_ working in this place?

"I'd rather not." He made a face at the food. "My name is Michael, by the way." He said as a goodbye, and fluidly left the room.

Stunned, I finished my food, deep in thought. Today was undoubtly strange, but in a good way. Dr. Crazy, was leaving and I had made a possible _friend_. Okay, two sentences didn't exactly make him a friend, but tt actually gave me hope. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be as bad as the past year I had been having.

Climbing onto the hard, uncomfortable bed, I lay on my side. Seconds later, I was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Jasper Hale

**A/N:** Chapter 2's up. It's short too, since I got so little reviews. Changed the title and summary. Next chapter there'll probably be a Jasper POV. It's necessary cause he's the one who kind of pieces this story together. Anyway, enjoy this horribly short chapter. The more review, the longer I write. Oh, and if you have time, read my Jasper/ Bella story and review it too please.

* * *

As I was led into the office, I was half expected to see my other doctor still sitting as his desk, a smirk plastered on his face as he waited to begin his day by torturing me. I was positive that he was a sadist, and I would not have been surprised if he had just decided to play a sick game on me-- get my hopes up and push me down just to see how far I would snap.

Yep, that definitely wouldn't have been surprising.

I desperately muttered a silent prayer in my head and finally pushed open the door. The office was still the same. Scarily and pristinely white except for the two small windows that filtered the sunlight in. Even the windows had prison-like bars. In a way, this was _prison_.

Still, the sight that greeted me caused me to release the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. _That_ was how glad I was when I realized that the madman was well and truly gone. I wasn't able to see his face from where I was standing, so I took a step closer, unsure what to do.

"You must be Mary Alice." The man said, as he looked up at me from where he sat. The sight that greeted me made me stop in my tracks. A gasp escaped my sealed lips. It was _him. _The man I had been seeing in my visions. I take that back. To describe him as a _man_ would be a crime. He looked more like an angel, with ivory white skin and a face that looked like it had been sculpted by the most perfect artist ever.

He was the _angel _I had been seeing in my visions.

I forced a slight nod, as I told myself to breathe. Somehow, I had actually managed to make way to my seat across his table.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock. I'm sure you're previous doctor must have told you that?" He said mildly, a smile playing on his lips. Even his _name_ sounded gorgeous. I nodded again, my eyes studying him intently as he idly flipped through the stack of papers that were in front of him.

_My_ papers. He probably already read it. I wonder what he thought of me. Probably just as another 'problem' he had to overcome in order to get his pay. I tried to imagine his life. With looks like that, he probably had more than a respectable amount of women throwing themselves all over him. Beautiful women. Women who didn't resemble me in any aspect.

Or maybe he had a wife, and an adorable kid. A _family_. The word hit me like a ton of bricks. Something I once had, a long time ago.

"You're 20?" He asked, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Yeah. 21 in two weeks." I mumbled as my eyes flickered to a spot on the wall. Hopefully he hadn't caught me staring at him. I must have looked like a total idiot. Why would I even care anyway? To him, I was probably an idiot already anyway.

"Electrocution? 3 times a day? That must be harsh. It isn't even working on her for God's sakes." He mused to himself softly, causing me to snap my head up in shock. He did know that I could still hear him, right?

"Alice?" My name rolled off his tongue like velvet. Nobody had ever called me Alice before, not even my family.

"We're going to try a new approach, okay? We'll lower it to once every day, and instead of electrocution, you'll be confiding in me. About... about everything." He said gently.

"Alice?" He chided. Oh right. He was talking to me. I was still stunned by the new name he had given me, and to my surprise, I found myself liking it.

"Once? Everyday? Is that even allowed? I mean, my last doctor was pretty positive that I was insane." The words fell through my lips smoothly. It wasn't only the doctors who thought I was insane. Hell, even** I** thought was insane. I mean, there was no other reason for me being stuck in this ridiculous place if I wasn't insane, right?

Not that I wasn't thankful for the miracle that had just happened, because I was.

"Of course it's allowed. I'm the doctor, and therefore I'm allowed to decide whatever treatment I want to give. And until I know more about you, and why you're in here, once a day seems pretty reasonable to me." He stated firmly. I could have hugged him. I swear I could. But if I did he would probably assume I really _was_ a lunatic.

"How old are you?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I quickly covered my mouth as I became aware of what I had just asked. Sure, I did have a million questions that I was ready to bombard at him, but that hadn't been in the list.

"I'm 23." He replied, sounding amused. And so it went. Back and forth for an hour. It seemed like bliss, and even when I was brought into the room where I was going to be shocked, I felt like nothing could bring me down.

"Are you ready?" He asked, once I was strapped and unable to escape. I whispered a 'yes' and just waited for the pain to go through me.

He sighed, and gazed down at me. I was surprised to see that he actually looked pained. Was he afraid to... hurt me?

"I'm sorry." He murmured, and then the pain started all over again.

* * *

_Two hours later._

I chewed my dinner thoughtfully, my thoughts still focused on only one person.

_Jasper._

It was like he had came here specifically to... save me or something. I could have laughed at my words. They sounded so strange, even to my own ears, but there was no other explanation for it. At least in my opinion. I was a firm believer in fate, that everything in life happened for a reason. Surely, there was a reason why had been sent here right? A reason why he was specifically assigned to _me_.

I didn't sleep that night for two reasons.

_One:_ I was way too relieved by what had happened today to even close my eyes for a few minutes; let alone a few hours. Surprising how such a small thing could leave me so completely awake. I had always been like that, ever since I was a kid. The smallest thing would excite me, sometimes even for hours at a time.

_Two:_ Jasper Whitlock was consuming 90% of my thoughts. It was eating at me like cancer, and for the first time in ages, I felt the need to unravel someone completely. To actually take the time to understand someone. I _needed_ to know him.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**xo.**


	3. Chapter 3: Thinking Of You

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews I've gotten, and maybe I'll try to forget the amount I actually got. Seriously, it is so sad. COME ON PEOPLE! You know you can do better than that... can't you give me at least 10 a chapter? *wheedles* Yeah, so here's Ch. 3. I was originally meaning to post it up tomorrow, but I couldn't resist writing it. Really though, I appreciate everyone who actually TOOK the time to review. I love you guys, and this one's for you :D

* * *

**JASPER'S POV.**

_Mary Alice Brandon._

As crazy as it sounded, her name seemed to be permanently etched in my mind. I remembered the first emotion that had hit me when she had walked in; she had felt _hope_. Never in my life had I been drawn to someone, and yet here I was, drawn to a girl who was stuck in an asylum. Of course I knew that she wasn't insane... she just had a gift.

I shouldn't even be thinking about her.

Charlotte had sent me here immediately after seeing Alice in her vision. She refused to tell me anything except for the fact that Alice was going to be in grave danger. I had been outraged at first. Danger or not, why on Earth would I have agreed to turn her into someone like me? But she had insisted over and over again, saying that I would regret it if I didn't. It was rather irritating, as she had even visited my house a few times. So I went.

I had never expected all these conflicting emotions I suddenly felt for her. She was a _human_.

_She won't be, not for long_. A tiny voice at the back of my head interrupted.

That wasn't the point. Even if I did, well, fall for her, there was no way in hell that she would fall for a monster like _me_. After I turn her, she would probably loathe me for the rest of her life, even if I did it for her own good. I couldn't _give_ her a choice, even if I wanted to. Not if her life was on the line.

The strong scent of blood hit my nose, snapping me out of my thoughts. I crouched silently, the predator waiting for its prey. The only sounds that could be heard were the howling of a wolf, and the steady beating of a waterfall not too far ahead. For a forest, it was extraordinarily silent.

The caribou gracefully lowered its head towards the rushing water of the stream, and I poised myself for the kill. I lightly sprung up, landing directly behind the animal. It still drank peacefully, completely oblivious that it would soon become food. The scent overwhelmed me, and I gave in to the hunter in me. In one swift motion, I plunged my teeth into it's fur, ripping it apart.

Hunting animals wasn't particularly appealing to me, which brought me to the other reason why I had left Peter and Charlotte. See, after killing innocent people for so many years, I felt like I didn't deserve to live anymore. But since suicide _never_ worked for vampires, I just changed my diet, hunting only on animals instead. It didn't fully satiate my hunger, but it worked. Of course, the scent of humans still tempted me, but it just wasn't worth it.

I didn't _want _to be a monster anymore. Back then, during the aftermath of my killings, I felt like I had lost every ounce of humanity I had. I felt... lost.

My head deep in thought, I cupped a handful of water from the stream and splashed it across my bloody face. Humans just made me want to think about Alice today. I smiled to myself, as I remembered the way she had glided into the room. That was the second thing I noticed about her. She had the grace of a ballerina. Maybe she even was one, before she had been sent there. Yet, graceful as she was, she alsohad this air of mystery around her that would have made any girl jealous.

To some people, she would probably have come off as a snob. I had to admit admit, she was rather perplexing. No matter how many questions I had asked, her answers had been so vague, hardly giving anything away about her past.

Tonight was unusually slow, the glow of the full moon illuminating the depths of the murky forest. Nights like these were usually my favorite seeing how I could just sit alone and think. Yet, tonight, I simply wished for the time to fly by so I could see her again.

* * *

**ALICE POV.**

The sunlight streamed in through the small window on the corner of my room. Time had passed by surprisingly fast, or perhaps that was because I had been overly engrossed in my thoughts. I lightly jumped off my bed, not feeling the least bit tired, and made my way into the tiny bathroom. Yes, everyone here had one. My theory: Since killing us was a crime, they just provided cold water so we would get hypothermia and die instead.

You would know what I meant if you took a shower here in the middle of winter.

I let the water run for a few seconds, before I carefully stepped inside. The icy stream of water still took me by shock, and I had to bite my lip to keep me from screaming. Quickly, I rubbed in the standard shampoo and soap they provided for each 'patient' and stepped out, not wanting to spend any more time feeling like I had just stepped into a bucketful of ice.

After drying up, I pulled on the gown that I had been wearing previously, that being the only article of clothing we were actually allowed to wear. We got new ones, of course, but only once every week. As I made my way back to my bed, I couldn't help feeling like there was something weird about the way I was acting today. The realization dawned on me. I was... excited. I knew the only reason behind this excitement was because I would be spending my day with Jasper.

That couldn't be healthy. I never got excited at the prospect of spending my day with anyone, definitely not with a guy. Also, Jasper wasn't just a guy, he was my _doctor_! No guy had ever held my interest, and now here I was getting all... un-Alice like just _thinking_ about him.

Yeah, this place was definitely driving me insane.

There was a soft knock on my door and the guy for that night… Michael, I think, entered with my tray of breakfast. I silently thanked him, knowing that my thoughts would have spun wildly out of control if I hadn't been interrupted.

He set the tray down on the floor, as usual, and I muttered a polite thank you.

"I brought you… a book. I know it's not allowed, but I just thought you would need something to do while you're stuck in here." He smiled, gesturing towards my empty room. I was touched by his gesture of kindness. He barely knew me, and here he was risking his job just because I was bored. Sadly, I knew I couldn't accept his gift. After all, his job was so much more important than my well being.

"I'm sorry, I can't accept. If anybody finds out…" My voice faltered as I realized he was already gone, the book haphazardly lying next to my tray of food.

Of course, since it was already there, I didn't resist the urge to pick it up and glance at the battered cover. The italic writing read _Wuthering Heights_. I had heard of this book, almost everyone I knew had read it. Reading had never been my kind of thing, but there was nothing else to do in here anyway. I should just be thankful that there was someone kind enough to even do that for me.

I flipped it open to the first page, my eyes skimming over the small writing as I finished up my breakfast. I wasn't exactly aware of how much time had passed by before my door creaked open. Reflexively, I tossed the book underneath my bed, surprised that it was actually quite interesting. Butterflies filled my stomach as I noted that I would finally get to see Jasper again.

"Stop being such a girl, Alice. You barely even know him," I whispered to myself, as I made my way towards his office. My words just made the butterflies worse. See? Absolute insanity. _Why_ did he make me feel like this? I didn't want this feeling. It was foreign, knew... it scared me.

"Alice. Sit down." Jasper smiled, motioning towards the seat in front of him. Nodding slightly, I slid fluidly into my seat. Even after spending an entire day with him yesterday, his beauty still awed me.

I had never seen anyone so beautiful. Except a few years ago when I had met a 'potential suitor' my mother had found me. He came close, but Jasper's beauty still blew my mind. Despite his looks, though, the guy had turned out to be a complete jackass. Just thinking about it made my anger fire up again. I took a deep breath and ordered myself to calm down, turning all my attention to Jasper instead.

"Why did you decide to work here?" I questioned curiously, fixing my gaze on his. I tried to ignore the shiver of anticipation that ran down my spine as my green eyes met his golden ones.

"I did some… considerably bad things in the past. I regret them greatly now, and decided that it would be better if I helped people." He simply said. His answer surprised me. He didn't look like somebody who was capable of doing _anything _bad. Then again, I shouldn't be judging a book by its cover.

"Bad things like what?" I asked softly, before I could stop myself. I was curious to know more. Curious to know _him_.

His face darkened at my question, but he hid it with a small smile.

"Have you heard from your family ever since they sent you here?" I froze at the next sentence that flew from his lips, knowing perfectly well that he had blatantly ignored my question. That only left me more persistent to find out what he was hiding from me.

"You've read my files. I presume you would know the answer to that." I bit out, anger washing over me again at the mention of my 'family'. If he wasn't going to tell me things, why should I do the same for him? But the anger faded as fast as it came, replaced by a layer of total calm. Huh. How had _that _happened?

"Well, I was merely asking. What do you usually see in your visions?" He continued, his voice still smooth. He casually leaned back against his chair, his gaze unwavering. The intensity of it scared me. I felt like he was seeing right into my soul. Like he could read my deepest and darkest secrets. My eyes fluttered down at my hands that were lying across my lap, breaking the gaze.

_You. I see you._ I wanted to scream out. Alice Brandon the stalker. That sure had a nice ring to it.

"Mostly, you know, people. Death." I lied. People had told me I was a convincing liar, but I could tell by his expression that he didn't buy it. What, now was he a mind reader too?

"You don't have to lie to me. It's alright, I won't think your insane, no matter what you said." He said reassuringly, confirming my thoughts. I desperately racked my brain for a new excuse, coming up with... absolutely nothing. Looks like I didn't have any other choice, but to tell him the truth.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the look he would give me when I told him. The 'Okay, I take that back. She _is_ insane.' look.

"Lately, I've been having visions about you. A _lot_. Before you arrived, I didn't really think too much of it, because my visions don't usually end up correctly, but... well, you're here." I admitted, laughing nervously.

"Alice... look at me." I shook my head, refusing to let myself get distracted by his smoother than velvet voice. To think _I _assumed that I could reveal his secrets before he revealed mine. How pathetic. Now he would probably never tell me anything! The frustration built up, and a tear slid down my face.

_That_ caused me to look up. Crying in front of my doctor, that was a first. I had cried in my room, in my shower, sure. But never in front of people and e_specially_ not in a place like this. It was the rule. Break and be broken.

* * *

**A/N:** I would continue, but it's 6am and I've edited this thing more than 5 times. My internet decided to hate me today. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW. IT TOOK ME AN UNGODLY AMOUNT OF TIME TO WRITE THIS! Seriously. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU. REALLY. i don't even beg, usually. so PLEASE. *breathes*

yknow... no pressure or anything... :)


	4. Chapter 4: Sewn

**A/N:** Sorry I've been a little lazy to update. Been really exhausted for the past couple of days and I'm leaving to US in a day. Oh, and does anybody here live in LA? Cause I heard it's flooding and I'll be going there so your feedback would be nice. Also, as always, thanks for everybody who's been reviewing this story! I love you guys, even though I only seem to get reviews when I beg for it :P So, yknow, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (with a cherry on top) review this! Shorter than my last chapter, but this one has good bits ;)

* * *

The expression Jasper wore on his face puzzled me. There was no disgust, or anger, or shock. Instead, his eyes were filled with worry.

Was he worried… for _me_? The thought refused to sink in. Nobody had ever worried for me before. I was fussed around constantly by my mother, sure, but I had never seen genuine worry that was for me. I was probably just deluding myself anyway. Even though_ I_ felt like a completely different person around him, there was no way that he could feel the same way for me. He shouldn't be worrying for me, doctor or not. I was useless anyway.

I lowered my gaze, embarrassed, and another tear silently rolled down my cheeks. Why on Earth was I crying anyway?! People usually only cried when they were sad. I wasn't sad. Angry, yes. Furious? At myself maybe. But definitely not sad.

"Hey. Don't cry." Jasper whispered gently.

Then, like a dream, he leaned across the table and brushed my tears away lightly with the back of his palm. His touch was electric, sending a million volts rippling through me. All the while, his eyes were locked on mine, pulling me back into his spell. He was so close that I could see every little feature on his face perfectly.

There was a faint scar on his forehead; it was several shades lighter than the rest of his skin. I had a sudden urge to run my fingers over it. His golden eyes had flecks of silver in them, only making them seem even more ethereal, more inhuman somehow. My gaze unthinkingly lowered down to his lips, and my breath hitched in my throat as I realized how little space there was in between us.

All I had to do was lean forward… and we would be_ kissing_.

Did I want to kiss him? I didn't know. But at that moment, in that situation, it was all I could think of. I had never been kissed before, and I constantly wondered how it would feel like. Would it be 'like you were in a fairytale' as my friend Brea had described it? Or would it be a complete let down?

Then the connection was broken. Jasper had eased back into his seat, his expression evolving abruptly. I was sure that he could feel what I felt before-- the tension in the room was thick enough to be sliced by a knife! Now I wasn't so sure. The hatred he wore on his face frightened me. I felt like he wanted to skin me alive or something.

Did he... _hate_ me? Hate was a strong word, but there was no other way to describe whatever he wore on his face. I had definitely deluded myself thinking that he had been worrying for me. He had probably just wiped away my tears because he couldn't stand seeing a girl cry.

"Are you… um… alright?" I asked slowly, trying in vain to dismiss that thought from my head.

"Oh, yes, I must have drifted away for a second there. I'm fine." He smiled brightly, perturbing me. Why was he being so unbelievably skittish?

I arched an eyebrow. "Are you mad at me or something? I would understand if you are… I'm actually quite surprised that you didn't blow a gasket over my confession."

"Mad? I'm not mad at you. I could never be... It's not like you can control the visions you get." He said firmly. This piece of information relieved me. At least now he knew I wasn't a crazed stalker or anything. I was aware that I couldn't stalk him anyway, even if I wanted to, because I was stuck in this mad house.

"Oh shut up Alice." I grumbled under my breath.

"Excuse me?" Jasper replied, sounding confused. Oops. He had heard that? Don't tell me he had super hearing too, because people that perfect shouldn't exist! Then again, he didn't really seem human. He seemed more like an angel if anything. I was going to keep that theory in mind until I really figured him out. So, as an angel, he couldn't really be categorized as a 'person.'

"Nothing," I mumbled, mimicking his bright smile. He rolled his eyes, causing a giggle to escape my lips. Again, something I would have never done before meeting Jasper. I couldn't help it anymore-- his prescence itself could make me smile now.

"Hey… I've got an idea. Do you want to get of here for a little while? Go out to see the gardens or something." He started, the excitement bringing out the southern accent in his voice.

Was he absolutely psycho? The _gardens_? The owner's wife had made it for God's sake. She was sure to be there now, pruning the leaves or watering the flowers. Plus, I was sure that he knew the consequences if we got caught. No food for a week would _kill _me—however horrible the food here was. It was at least better than nothing.

"Don't know about you… but starving isn't really my way of losing weight." I said nonchalantly. Indubitably, I wanted very much to follow him. I hadn't seen real daylight for what felt like forever, and the thought itself made me want to abandon all fears and just take the risk.

On the other hand, I knew it wouldn't end well, given my bad luck. And because of selfishness, Jasper would be punished too. Then again, I had a strong feeling that he didn't really care much for consequences.

"Come on, we won't get caught. Most of the guards are having their lunch break, and the owner and their wife are on vacation. They only _pretend _that they're this disciplinary, strict hospital—but like everything else, it's just so they get more money." Jasper explained a small smile on his face.

I didn't ask how he knew all this. I did, after all, trust him with all my heart now so his explanation was enough for me. Plus, there was that vision I had about seeing us in the gardens... if I had seen it, then it should be safe right?

"Let's go." I objected, excitement already building up in me. I would finally get a few minutes of freedom.

* * *

**JASPER'S POV.**

I watched her squeal in delight as she twirled around in the lush green grass, a flower tucked behind her ear. She hadn't had a clue that I had sent all the guards to sleep, and she didn't need to ever know. She had believed my lie that all of them were in the cafeteria eating. Really, what were the odds of all 60 guards in this place eating? But it had all been worth it as she danced towards me, graceful as always, a grin curving up on her lips.

"Thank you for all this. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you." she trilled, her emerald green eyes sparkling playfully. I had never seen her so... happy. Her happiness, it was addictive. It was like... it was like a smell you never wanted to stop smelling. Or a drug that always kept you coming back for more.

Seeing her that happy-- It made _me_ want to be happy too.

"You don't have to repay me. You're happy." I simply said, smiling at her. She liked me, I knew she did. I could feel the lust practically oozing off her when I had been brushing away her tears. Had it been any other girl, I would have been appalled. But with Alice... she was different. She was clean, innocent, pure, intelligent. Everything I wasn't. Why hadn't I just closed in the space between us and just kissed her? Tell her that I felt the same way about her?

The answer was inevitable, but I also wanted to believe that it wouldn't affect anything. But no matter what I wanted to think, it did.

It affected _everything_.

"Jasper? I'm sorry." Alice said, and I looked at her questioningly.

She threw her arms around my waist, pulling me closer to her fragile frame.

That was all it took. She had me, all of me, whether I wanted it or not. I returned her embrace, wrapping my arms securely around her shoulders. Her face was buried in my chest. We fit, and she must have noticed to because she glanced at me in joy. Her scent hit me harder then ever, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything but the girl that was wrapped in my arms. I didn't care that I was a vampire, because I knew I could never hurt her.

Alice brought out the best in me.

She let go first, her arms slowly loosening its grip from my waist. I looked down at her, her beauty still captivating me. Human or vampire, she was undoubtly the prettiest girl _I_ had ever set my eyes on. If I wanted to kiss her, this was the perfect place. It was so much better than that room in the asylum. Not perfect, but still beautiful. Beautiful just like Alice.

It was now or never.

I tentatively lowered my head, my gaze meeting hers. I heard her catch her breath, and then my lips lightly brushed hers. It was quick, but I had never felt so right in my life. I opened my eyes, and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You... kissed me." She finally choked out, sounding bewildered. That didn't sound good.

"I've been wanting to do that since the first time we met." I confessed softly, never taking my gaze off hers. I scrutinized her curiously, trying to read her expression. The only emotion she was giving off was shock. That didn't help me one bit.

Then a slow smile spread on her face and I knew everything was alright.

* * *

**Yeah... you read my thoughts. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEEEEEEEEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Love Is Pain

**A/N:** Yeah I'm back! I think my writing mojo has gone down the drain because I found it rather difficult to write this chapter and the most recent chapter of my other story, Love You To Death, but somehow I managed it, crappy as it may be. Thanks for all thre reviews when I was gone though. Here's chapter five, I hope y'all enjoy it :) Oh and don't worry, Jasper and Alice will be getting for real really soon. I promise :D

* * *

**ALICE POV**

I should have known that certain things were too good to be true. Happiness, love— what were they anyway? Just words, a lie created so people could feel hope, so people could have something plausible to live for.

Well, I had hoped, I had felt, and I had been hopelessly crushed. Why had I even felt that I deserved a chance anyway? Chances weren't meant for people like me. They were meant for the good, the poor, the ones who actually believed in something. The tears streamed down my face steadily.

It had been days since the kiss, and since then, Jasper had gone back to acting like everything between us hadn't completely changed. He did everything he possibly could to hurt me, from ignoring my words to refusing to meet my eyes. He just talked to me as a doctor, opposed to talking to me as a friend, or something more.

Being ignored like that worse than just getting left completely. At least then, I wouldn't have to think about him constantly… I could just learn to _forget_. I would be able to live with all the questions I would ask myself—like, what could have been? Would I be happy? But he was still _here_, everyday leaving a trail of destruction in my aching heart.

Then my head went blank and I comprehended that I was having another flash. I gripped the sheets, suddenly scared. I hadn't had one in ages, ever since Jasper had arrived, but it looked like I had only been fooling myself when I had hoped I was healing. I had just been distracted, but not healing.

_It was dark; the room was lighted by only the moonlight that came streaming in the windows. I was cornered against a wall, curled into a tiny ball. There was a figure standing over me, but it was too dark to see how he looked like—and in front of me was another figure, this one crouching, his hands extended slightly, almost as if he was protecting me. The other figure lunged, and a shrill scream escaped my throat._

Reality slowly creeped in again. I didn't know what to make of the vision, since I didn't even know who the people in the vision were, me being the exception of course. Hopefully it was one of the wrong visions I usually got. Knowing they were sometimes wrong calmed me down a little bit.

I knew I couldn't possibly go on like this; after all, I was Alice Brandon. I used to be tough, outspoken—not this crying idiot I had become. It's not like Jasper would ever come back to me if I continued being like this anyway, he would think I was being completely _pathetic_.

I rubbed away my tears with the back of my palm, laying my head on the hard pillow as the exhaustion I had been feeling hit me. Sleep was suddenly inevitable, and my eyes slowly drifted shut, taking me to a world that was far better than this one.

* * *

**JASPER POV**

I stood outside her window, looking at the tears that were leaking out of her eyes, even when she was fast asleep. She looked so small and fragile, curled up in a little ball of skin and bones. A surge of hate shot through me as I thought of how her family had just thrown her in here without even considering the consequences.

How could they not have loved the girl? Or at least, cared for her enough to even visit her occasionally? Even I, only short of a stranger, had wanted nothing but to help her the minute I had set my eyes on her.

I had tried not to care; I tried to be indifferent, like how I had acted with all the other girls who had fallen for me. But much as I tried, with Alice it was almost impossible. Watching her face the day after I had kissed her, the first day I had decided to be a total asshole to her—it could have broken anybody's heart.

Then came the following days, there were times where she looked like she was just about to break down right in front of me, yet she just held herself together, keeping her mouth glued shut. Sometimes I wished she would just cry, because then it would give me a reason to hold her.

Around her, I acted like I hated her, like she didn't mean anything to me, but that was only a façade I had been forced to put up because… it was my fault for growing too attached to her in the first place.

I despised myself for that. How could I have allowed myself to let down my defenses so quickly and just convince myself that falling for her would make everything okay? I laughed bitterly, a sound that was cruel, even to my own ears. That was how I was supposed to be—cruel, uncaring, and inhuman.

The sun slipped up, making its way from the dark clouds that shrouded it. Shock hit me as I realized that it was already dawn. I had been watching and thinking until _dawn_, my feet glued at the exact same spot since 7 hours ago. It was scary how Alice could make me do things I would never have dreamed of doing before.

It was funny how you could realize you loved someone, yet could never have the person.

I dragged my feet on the grass, pondering on where I should go. The only people I actually talked to were Peter and Charlotte—they were too far away. I didn't really have friends, and I had never cared about it. Not until now. I longed to talk to someone about what I was going through, but that was deemed impossible.

So I headed back to the only place that seemed suitable.

I went back into my office.

Alice wouldn't be seeing me until a few more hours, but there were other patients. They would form a distraction.

**

* * *

**

**ALICE POV**

Michael came back in, to give me my breakfast. He came in more often now, always greeting me with a polite 'How did your night go?'

Every day, my answer was always the same. I would 'Fine,' in a monotone. But today I needed his company. I needed someone I could confide to, anyone, and he was the only person I was actually allowed to talk to, besides Jasper of course.

"Michael, can I ask you something?" I said softly, after he had laid my tray down on the floor. He looked up, evidently surprised that I wasn't talking in more than monosyllables to him.

"Of course, what is it? Are you being mistreated by your new doctor or something?" He asked, suddenly looking alarmed. I could have laughed at his words. If anything, I was being mistreated by my old doctor. My _heart_ was being mistreated by the new one.

I shook my head.

"No. But… I think I've fallen for him." I confessed, cringing at how the words came out. I knew I had fallen for him, but I had never actually said it out loud—what more to a faculty in the hospital? There were no rules that certified it was illegal for inter-hospital relationships, but it had definitely been implied.

After all, what were the odds of a normal, perfectly sane human being for wanting to get into a relationship with some crazy lunatic? Maybe that's why the sudden hatred from Jasper. But no, part of me had a feeling that it was much bigger than that.

"My, you've gotten yourself into quite a situation. I imagine he has not returned those feelings?" Michael's gentle voice broke me out of my thoughts. I glanced at him, trying to think of a way to string the correct words together.

"Well," I began. "He did… for awhile. Then, we kissed. After that, he began ignoring me. Well, no, not exactly ignoring… but only talking to me like how a doctor should. More than an enemy, but less than a friend." I finished.

Understanding flickered in Michael's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by a different expression. Suspicion spread through me as I became cognizant of the fact that maybe he knew something I didn't. I didn't dare question it though, instead, I just waited to see what he would say.

"Perhaps, you should just give it more time. I don't think there's anything else you can do. Maybe he needs time to mull over his feelings about you." He replied.

It made sense. I had never seen it in that perspective before. After all, I had developed feelings for Jasper pretty quickly… what if he just needed the time? I thanked Michael, and finished my breakfast wonderingly, hoping today would be better than the last.

Before long I was brought into the office to see Jasper, my heart nearly beating out of my chest. I still felt that way every time I was around him, still startled by the intensity of his beauty. I silently slid into my seat and stared at him with a sullen expression on my face.

"I've been thinking." He said, seemingly unperturbed by my stare, but then again, I could never understand what he was thinking. He always looked so calm all the time, never portraying any real emotions. It was unnerving at first, but I had gotten used to it.

I nodded, signaling that he should continue his sentence.

"Well, I'm sorry for being so… unlike myself. But I assure you, I have my reasons." He looked up, into my eyes, and I felt my blood beginning to boil. He was really getting on my nerves. I mean, he gives me all this signals, kisses me, and then tell me he has mysterious reasons for being such a jerk?

"Reasons aren't going to cut it. I like you, you like me, or at least I assumed you did… What other reasons could there be?" I snapped, despite myself.

"Oh, I know what reasons there are. I'm a mental patient, and you're this… this gorgeous, nice, unselfish person and now, you just think I'm not good enough for you." My mouth was running on its own now. He now wore a pained expression on his face, and I instantly wished I could take my words back.

"Don't talk about things you can barely understand about." He said softly, but his voice was otherwise harsh. A chill ran down my spine, and it wasn't because of the wind.

"Then make me understand." I pleaded, my eyes already beginning to fill up with tears. I blinked rapidly to keep them from falling. It was bad enough that he had seen me being weak once, but he couldn't again, especially not at a time like this.

He sighed.

"Alice… I promise, I will tell you soon enough, when you deserve to know. But for your information, I do still like you, although we can't be together. But… we can be friends in the meantime, right?"

There it was. The F- word. It wasn't my favorite option, but for now I didn't really have a choice. Maybe when he trusted me enough to tell me, we could be more. But for now, there was nothing I could do but agree with him. Anything to keep him from slipping through my fingers.

"For now." I said firmly, but it sounded more like a question.

"For now." He agreed solemnly.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! At least 10 for this chapter please. I've only got 28 after four chapters. That is rather sad. But thanks to everybody who's been loyally reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6: Heavy Heart

It had been days, and I was getting frustrated. Jasper and I were friends now, but 'just friends' definitely wasn't enough for me. I knew I was being selfish, and I should just be satisfied that I even got to be his friend again, but I wanted more.

He still didn't want to tell me what he had been hiding, and I was starting to think that he had been using that as an excuse, so he wouldn't have to hurt my feelings. I was coming to the conclusion that maybe… maybe he just didn't love me.

The atrocity of those words sent me spinning wildly out of control.

Sure, everyday, I put on a brave face and stepped into that office like I didn't have a thousand knives piercing through my heart, and I still ate, drank, got electrocuted like I usually did… but on the inside, I was sinking into this endless abyss I had created for myself, unsure whether I would ever be okay without him again.

Because the truth was, I needed him to love me. Each day, I craved for him to hold me in his arms again, feel his cool lips against mine… shoot me amused smirks every time I did something unpredictable. I needed his love. I wanted to love him, make _him_ happy.

I was positive that on the inside, he did have feelings for me. He may not love me, but I knew that he at least… liked me. But maybe if I tried enough, he's feelings would emerge, and he would tell me how he felt.

That's how I came up with the plan I had been devising over the past few hours. See, I had found rat poison in one of the crevices of the wall (which definitely explained why there never was any rats, even though this place was gross and dirty), and I intended to make myself fall sick with it. Nothing extreme, not to the extent that I would die, but enough that Jasper would notice me.

So when Michael came into my room to deliver my dinner that night, I quickly lay down my copy of Wuthering Heights, which was nearly finished by now, since that was the only thing that could ever distract me from going under again nowadays, and took a deep breath. It was now or never. Do or die.

"Michael, can you do me a favor?" I asked in my sweetest voice. He looked up at me curiously, and I cussed silently because now he definitely knew something was up. I never talked like that unless I needed something.

He nodded, hesitantly, agreeing. I opened up my palm to reveal the poison that I had been clutching, ready to hand it to him. He stared at it quizzically, obviously wondering what I had expected him to do with it.

"Place this in my meal… but don't tell me on what day. Just do it, no questions, and no explanations." I said apprehensively, pulling his arm with one hand and forcing him to take the poison.

There was an awkward silence in the room, and the tension was enough that it could break through ice. Then he completely exploded.

"Are you out of your mind? I am not helping you commit suicide just because Jasper Hale doesn't love you back. That's just pure stupidity if you ask me." The blow of his words hit me like a bullet, and I winced at the sound of Jasper's name.

"It's. Not. Because of that." I lied, through gritted teeth, still trying to be strong. Weakness never got me anywhere but in tears.

"Just… do it. Please? I swear, I have my reasons for doing it. And if it helps, I know I won't die." I begged him, opening my eyes as wide as they could go and pushing out my bottom lip. His shoulders sagged, and I could tell that he was about to give in.

"Fine," He finally agreed. "But our friendship is over. This is the last favor I do for you. I really hope he does realize how you feel about him, because this would be pointless otherwise. After this, I won't come, or speak to you anymore. "He finished, sighing.

I knew I didn't have a choice. It was either Jasper's love or Michael's friendship—it was becoming more blatant to me that I couldn't have everything I wanted. And I had chosen Jasper.

"Thank you." I told him in a feeble voice, but he had already left the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Credit to this chapter to **EclipsingHarmony**, who gave me the idea. I know, it's super, super short (769 words) but I'm a little lazy today... school just started and I just had the urge to continue this story so I did. The next chapter will be really juicy don't worry :) Remember to drop a review!


	7. Chapter 7: Truth & Consequences

**A/N:** Here. A longer chapter. Sometimes, I really dislike the way I write, and this is just another one of the chapters which I feel isn't that good... but whatever, hopefully the next chapter will be better. Thanks to everybody who's been reviewing, and yes, I did make Victoria have powers. Hope you guys enjoy it! **REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE :)**

* * *

**JASPER POV**

Alice.

She was in trouble.

I didn't know why or how I felt it, but the sense of urgency my instincts were screaming at me scared me. The thoughts flitted through my head, each worse than the last. What if the other vampire had gotten to her first? I would _never_ have forgiven myself if that happened to her. That was the whole reason why I was here in the first place, to protect her. As if on cue, an image involuntarily hit me—Alice, her tiny body lying across the floor, drained, leaving a sheen of gray on her creamy skin.

I stopped in front of her door and hastily broke open the lock that led into the room she was quarantined in, to find her crouched above the sink, her body jerking violently. I felt my tense body loosen imperceptibly, a strange sort of relief washing over me which quickly disappeared when I smelled a scent that shouldn't have been there—it was her blood. The smell was overpowering, more so than it usually was, so she must have been vomiting blood.

The news of her sickness had gotten to me quickly, since I had asked Michael, her nurse, and my fellow friend, why she hadn't been attending sessions, but _what_ the fuck was this? Didn't they have anyone taking care of her in here? Hadn't they ever heard of people called doctors? _They_ were supposed to be cleaning up this mess, not me.

Still, I simply couldn't bring myself to walk away from her when she was in this state. I had been trying to do what I felt was best for her all this while, but I couldn't do that now. I needed to help her. The guilt I felt for leaving her was a good enough reason for that, but I knew the bigger reason of it was because I just couldn't bear seeing her torn up like this. My feet moved on automatic, as my mind repeated the same sentence over and over again.

_How could she do this to me?_

I understood that I was being selfish, seeing how it was_ I_ who had left her. Still, I had always been watching. Listening to the snippets of news the workers exchanged each day to be sure that she was alright, that nothing had ever happened to her. She, as I was starting to realize, was rapidly becoming a part of my life, whether I liked it or not.

"Alice." I choked out, gently placing my hands on her slender waist to support her.

"M-my angel." She whispered in a paper thin voice as she shakily released the edge of the sink and put her overly hot palm on my arm. Her body immediately flew backwards, out of balance, and I tightened my grip around her, all the while assuring her that she would be alright, that I would take care of her.

Sweet nothings that I wanted so badly to fulfill.

I lifted her easily and softly placed her on her bed, then splashed some water on a washcloth to wipe her face with. As I was attempting to make her temperature die down, her eyes flitted open, and I automatically froze at the sight of her cat-like green eyes that I had been yearning to see again.

She blinked, once, twice, emanating outright confusion. I was bewildered too, especially with my actions. I was supposed to be leaving her alone, to make this easier for the both of us. Yet, here I was, crouched by her side and tending to her. I opened my mouth to explain to her, but the two words that came out were not what I had been expecting to say.

"You're okay." I reassured her, and I felt her warm hand reach over to take mine as a smile braced her face. Not good. Definitely not good. Why did I have to be so damn indecisive all the time? _I_ was the one who had caused all this.

"You came back." She murmured, gingerly sitting up from the position she was previously in. Her warm hand slipped into mine, and warning signals instantly flared up in my brain. I stubbornly ignored them, blissfully enjoying the feel of her warmth against my iciness.

Something clicked in my mind. She needed to know what I was, what I was here for. She needed to know it before she could decide whether she really truly loved me or not. She needed to know it... now.

"Alice, there's something you need to know." I voiced out my thoughts, glancing down at her worried expression. Might as well utter an official goodbye, since there was no way she would ever want me after keeping the truth away from her for so long.

She nodded vaguely, though she clutched my hand tighter, scared that I would leave her again. _As if that could happen_. I thought grimly to myself. There was no way I could leave her side now.

"I'm not who—what you think I am. I'm…" I heard her sharp intake of breath, felt the worry that she felt for me. I took a deep breath before spitting out the forbidden word.

"A vampire." I finished, carefully studying her reaction.

She pulled her hand away from mine, her eyes widening as her expression became impossible to read. Then a thoughtful smile turned up the corners of her lips again.

"That's what you've been hiding from me this whole time. It would explain… well… a lot of things. Like your constant temperature, for one." She muttered to herself, before looking up at me expectantly.

"That's not all, is it?" She asked again, twirling a strand of black hair on her index finger nervously. I shook my head, wishing I could pull her against me, wishing my arms could save her from everything she didn't know. She didn't deserve all this.

"There's this other… vampire. His name is James and he's a tracker, which means that he never gives up on the chase when he finds one. Well—"

"He found me, didn't he?" She whispered, barely audible, her face turning alarmingly pale.

"He… He saw you out when you were out riding in the woods one day. He's been planning his every move to get you—he knows you're here because his mate, Victoria is a psychic, like you." There. That was proof that she wasn't insane, wasn't it?

"Then, what are _you_ doing here?" she queried, ignoring the latter statement and pulling her legs up to her chin, her gaze distant.

"To protect you… only one other person here knows that I'm a vampire. We've been planning to get you out of here. Somewhere where you'll be safe." I said firmly.

"It's Michael, isn't it?" The words were weak, soft. It was my turn to nod at her, and she slumped against the white wall behind her.

"Aren't you supposed to be… _dangerous_ to humans, like James?" A grim smile tugged up the corners of my mouth, since that was the first question I had been expecting her to ask.

"Some of us—a very small amount of us, feed on animals. Like Michael and I. That's why we have golden eyes instead of red. It doesn't fully satisfy us, but it satiates the hunger." I explained patiently, and she grew still again, subconsciously biting her bottom lip.

"How am I supposed to take all this? You tell me my life is danger, and that my one other friend is a vampire. The person I love, also, _oh_, just happens to be a vampire." She suddenly shrieked, her eyes blazing with anger.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I murmured, wishing I could just make everything between us okay again. I knew how she feeling. This was the first time I had ever fallen in love, and as luck my have it, it was with a human. I had no clue what I was doing, and I was scared beyond belief at the thought of losing her, and I would have gladly taken her place in this situation if I could. I would have done anything just to know she was safe.

"We leave tonight." I had no clue whether it was a statement or question, but I agreed. Like I said, anything for her.

* * *

**ALICE POV**

I kept convincing myself that this was all a dream, that I wasn't actually out of that stupid asylum with Jasper protectively poised beside me. I was now changed out of my usual uniform and wore one of Jasper's oversized black jacket on top of a plain white shirt with a pair of black pants. The jacket was because it was dark, and therefore, cold, since it had already hit autumn. I had learnt that Jasper also had the power to manipulate people's emotions—an empath, he called it, which proved useful when he had lulled the guards asleep. That explained why sometimes he could read me like an open book.

The fact that he was an actual vampire was still hard for me to take in. Sure, I had heard plenty of stories about them, but I had turned my nose at the idea that anything but humans roamed our planet. Of course, it did strike me as odd that Michael and Jasper just happened to have the exact same shade of honey gold eyes, and that Jasper was so… cold all the time. But, I was glad that he finally trusted me enough to tell me what was really going on, and vampire or not, I couldn't ignore the feelings I felt for him. I knew it would be hard, working things out, but I was going to fight for this relationship as hard as I could.

Michael had hesitantly forgiven me after Jasper and I had told him of our departure and after I had literally begged for my forgiveness—_that_ also served a part in the calmness I was feeling. Michael had been my only friend back there, and I didn't want him mad at me, because I never knew when I would have seen him again.

"Climb on my back." Jasper whispered to me, once we were out of the main doors. We still had the thorny wire that was on the brick walls to go over, and of course, the security cameras, which I had no idea how we would get past. I shot him a look, but cautiously swung my legs over his hips and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I yelped as he took off, everything around me becoming an incomprehensible blur. We were literally flying.

Then we were over the fence. A massive headache had broken into my head, and I wrinkled my nose in distaste. Okay, flying didn't really seem so appealing anymore, not if I would get a raging headache like this after. Besides, since when did vampires fly anyway?

"You didn't tell me vampires could fly." I grumbled, putting a hand to my head.

He laughed, a breathtaking sound which filled every nerve in my body with joy.

"I didn't fly. I ran. We have super speed, super strength, better senses…" He let his voice trail off. Huh. He might as well have said he was just better than humans. Great, so I was in love with a figure of total perfection, making me the damsel in distress. Was I such particularly interesting person that the world was so insistent to screw me over? I didn't think so, but other forces apparently thought opposite.

"Come on, you silly girl." He pulled me on his back once again and this time I shut my eyes, not anticipating my headache to grow even bigger.

He finally stopped at a small convenient store, which had several cars parked in front of it. I followed him as he walked towards a shiny black motorcycle. He threw me a helmet and I quickly threw out a hand to catch in, suddenly speechless. We were riding on a motorcycle? Didn't he know that this would only quicken my death?

"You'll be alright. I promise. You trust me, don't you?" He was at my side in an instant, his hand just barely brushing against mine. I skeptically put it on, making sure the straps were tightly fastened beneath my chin. He held out his hand and I curled mine around it, using it as a balance for me to get on the motorcycle. He hopped on easily in front of me, and I tightly pulled my hands around his waist.

"Jesus Christ, Jasper! Slow down! Where are we going anyway?" I retorted, once we were speeding down the road. His driving-- or was it steering-- was scaring the living daylights out of me. He drove worse than a maniac, swerving sharp curves and going well over the speed limit... at least, that's what it felt like. I had never rode on the back of a motorcycle before, and I was scared to death.

"Sorry. I like speed, and you'll see." He beamed, barely slowing down.


	8. Chapter 8: My Heart Is Yours

**A/N:** Okay, so I just realized that I don't really know when this story is set in, although I'm aware that Alice was in the asylum and was turned in the 1900's but.... I'm POSITIVELY CLUELESS when it comes to what they do/dress/listen to, so I'm just going to take a wild guess. If anyone does have an idea on their cultures, feel free to drop a review which educates me. I'm just telling everyone this so they don't get angry if I write something wrong. And bear in mind that this chapter was NOT edited at all because I've got a ton of homework due tomorrow, it's 10.30 pm and I havent even started. So forgive me for all the weird sounding sentences and spelling errors. I'll probably edit it tomorrow, though. Thanks and remember to review! :)

* * *

"_This _is our first stop" He slowed the motorcycle down to a stop in front of a quaint looking row of shops. I could only notice one similarity about them… they were all labels. Designer labels, no less. What on Earth was I doing here?

I cocked my head at him, hoping that he got my question. The slow, mischievous smile of his slowly lit up his face and he tugged on my hand softly, urging me to follow him. We entered one of the shops at a random pick and I gasped at the beauty of it. Being unexposed to the outside world had definitely left its scars on me, and this was solid proof.

Shopping used to be my one and only love. I could shop from dawn until it grew dark- it drove my family insane since I had never even bothered to get a job. It didn't help that my mom was rather old fashioned either- she always expected me to dress up in long, poufy dresses and stuff. I liked them too, but I preferred wearing my riding clothes, they were way more comfortable than those stuffy dresses. They had earned me looks from stuffy high society girls on more than one occasion, but who cared?

"Pick out whatever you want." Jasper said gently, his fingers brushing the exposed skin on my arm. I knew it was wrong, the public displays of affection, but since I had broken every rule in my book now, might as well break the society's one too. Still, my mouth immediately dropped open in shock.

"Don't be absurd, Jasper. You know I don't have that kind of money…" I still couldn't help stare again longingly at the colorful clothes that draped and hung on the racks, the only color to the otherwise white room. They even had riding clothes! _Do not drool, Alice_. I told myself.

He sighed heavily, like I really was being absurd, which_ I_ definitely wasn't. What, did he expect me to have money after just coming out of a madhouse? The only thing I had right now was the clothes on me and him.

"Alice, I'm the one who's paying silly. Now, go ahead." He said, drawing out the words so they came out infuriatingly slowly. That was accompanied by an eye roll, but his lips were still turned up in an amused smile.

"But, no! I owe you too much already!" I whined, pouting at him and crossing my hands over my chest. He shot me a mocked glare, already pointing a stern finger towards the direction of the racks. _Fine_. He wants me to shop, I'll shop. Then he can't say he wasn't asking for it.

I begin pulling off item after item, from a pretty black afternoon gown to a riding jacket, an exaggerating amount of button up shirts, all the way down to dresses shoes and boots. I piled them all up in my arms, barely able to see, and made my way towards the changing room when the shop assistant walked my direction, frowning.

"If you want to try that on, you have to make sure you aren't going to mess the things up." She bit out, and I nodded happily. Then, without even bothering to ask whether I required any assistance, she walked away.

A few minutes later, I emerged from the changing room in my last outfit. A white shirt with a stunning green riding jacket tucked into black jodhpurs and tan boots.

"How do I look, Jazzy?" I twirled around for Jasper, who was reading a magazine, blatantly uncomfortable with this atmosphere. I mean, it just reeked of _girl_.

However, this time he looked up, presumably after registering the new nickname I had given him.

"I should have known you wouldn't dress like a typical girl. That just makes you even more gorgeous. What's with the nickname, though?"

I felt my face fall, my lips twisting itself into a pout again.

"You don't like it?" I asked, unable to keep the wounded sound out of my voice.

"I didn't say that. It's just that… nobody's ever given me a nickname before. Well, that was mainly because I never let them, but, for you, I'll make an exception. _You_ aren't nobody." He conceded, and I felt warmth spread through my body at his words. Again, I questioned myself how somebody so perfect could even exist in a harsh reality like this.

"I love you." I whispered, and sauntered off again to pile my stuff up on the pristine white counter. I had decided to buy the clothes I wore now, another two pairs of pants (they were a daily necessity), the black dress, four shirts, a dark blue riding jacket and a midnight blue evening blue dress. As for shoes, I had chosen the boots I wore and a pair of black heels.

"Is that all?" The stuck up woman asked, folding the last of my clothes and putting it into a paper bag. I nodded, when Jasper suddenly appeared next to me. I would still have to get used to that…

"Charge it up on my credit card." He said smoothly, pulling out his wallet and quickly giving her his card before I could catch a glimpse at its contents. It hit me that he _might_ be rich, which didn't explain his horrible job… at all. I was tempted to ask, but that would just sound rude.

We emerged from the shop with 2 bags each in our hands. I looked quizzically at the motorcycle, and back at my bags. Motorcycle, bags. Nope, it wouldn't work.

"Jazzy, how are we going to fit all these on a teeny tiny motorcycle?" I voiced out the obvious. Jasper looked down at his hands with sudden realization, and broke into a grin, shocking me yet again.

"Oh, Alice. Did you really think I would be taking you on a motorcycle after you shopped? I'm not that dense. I know how you girls get. Besides, that motorcycle wasn't even mine. We're taking a car." He gestured to a red Ferrari that was parked in the lot. Where did that come from?! I knew he was an empath… but it seemed to me like he also had the knack of making things appear slash disappear.

I managed to mutter a small 'Oh.' I knew enough about cars to know that this particular car was _very_ fast, and _very_ expensive. We piled up the bags in the backseat and he reached over to open the door of the passenger seat before I could even reach it.

I leaned up on my toes to kiss his cheek and grinned teasingly at him. He grinned back before entering the car and taking his seat beside me.

"This ride is going to be rather… long, so, you should sleep or something. And _don't_ tell me you aren't tired because the dark circles under your eyes are enough proof for me." He said firmly, and I nodded, already feeling the beginnings of a yawn trying to stifle its way out of me.

* * *

**JASPER POV**

I was left with two hours of silence, since that was how long Alice had been off in her own dream world. Another half an hour, and we would be at our destination. I would have turned on the radio, but I needed time to recollect my wandering thoughts… which were mostly about Alice. I couldn't believe I had come this far with her, though I still couldn't discard the guilt I occasionally felt every time she smiled at me; beautiful as it was, that smile shouldn't be meant for me, even if I had saved her.

She stirred in her sleep, a peaceful smile on her face. I watched her for a second. The girl on the seat next to me was everything I ever wanted and more. And she was _mine_. It was still hard to swallow, the fact that happiness wasn't actually out of my reach. I hadn't even meant to find it; it had just sort of… stumbled down and graced me with its presence. Perhaps there was yet hope for me after all…

In truth, I was… _scared _that she would have refused to come away with me, that she would just ask me to let her go home after we had gone shopping. But, she hadn't even questioned my motives, or brought up any topic of her family (I was learning that she didn't like them very much) which proved how much she trusted me. How much she believed that I would never hurt her, even after knowing the complete truth.

She was right of course. I could, and would never hurt her. Ever. No matter how thirsty I was- Alice just wouldn't be an option. I would resist the temptation. Being around her so much had made me practically immune to her smell; it had enveloped me like some sort of flowery perfume. A smell you never really want to leave, but never really want to use all the time either.

"Jasper? Are we there yet?" Alice's small voice snapped me back to reality.

"Nope. Sorry, but we'll be there in an hour." I replied.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, leaning over to fiddle with the knobs on the radio.

"Um… around two hours."

She finally settled on a station that was playing the Velvet Underground. I couldn't disguise my amazement at her choice of music.

"Never knew someone like you would like the Velvet Underground." I mused.

"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." She said coyly, smirking. If I didn't have my hands on the wheel, I would have leaned over to kiss her.

The song melted into another, and another, and another. A few songs later, we had finally arrived. Alice, who had been staring out of the window, was practically jumping with excitement.

"We're in the countryside!" she squealed, clapping.

"Now comes the fun part. I'm going to blindfold you, don't you _dare _peek. I have another surprise for you." I stated, already pulling out a blindfold from my pocket. Prepared would have been an understatement. It had taken me approximately four day to figure out the elaborate planning and timing of this.

"Okay…" she muttered, already screwing her eyes shut. I couldn't help laughing at her expression, not at how funny it looked, but at the adorableness of it. I leaned over and fastened the blindfold over her smooth skin, knotting it.

"Come on." I slipped her warm, wandering hand in mine and led her out of the car. Then I released it and slipped an arm around her waist instead, feeling her warmth melt into me.

"You can open them now." I whispered into her ear, feeling her tense beneath me. She reached to untie the blindfold, and I settled my hand on hers, guiding her. The blindfold fluttered down, revealing her glittering green eyes, which immediately widened at the sight laid out beneath her.

"Wh-what is this?" She managed to stutter through her shock. I had expected as much.

"It's where we're staying. That is, if it's okay with you. Because there's still time to get you a hotel, if you…" I was cut off by her lips pressing against mine. I could feel her smile molded on my lips, and I ran my fingers through her soft hair as she threw her arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

"I love you, Alice Brandon." I murmured, when we pulled apart. I planted a tiny kiss on her forehead, causing her to smile again.

"I love you too, Jasper Whitlock. And I would be honored to be staying with such a fine gentleman like you. Rules were meant to be broken anyway." She teased, capturing her hand in mine again. She glanced at the cottage we would be staying in. It was beautiful, I had to admit. The path leading to the cottage was filled with different types of flowers, most of them purple and pink. The cottage itself was small, but quaint. It was yellow, with a red front door and a slanted blue roof. When I had first seen it, I had just known she would have loved it.

And she did.

"Come on! I want to go inside!" She giggled, and I nodded.

"Shall we, ma'am?" I drawled, purposely drawing out my southern accent.

"I'd love to, sir." She grinned, and so we walked, hand in hand, towards our new home.


	9. Chapter 9: Attack

**A/N:** Incredibly short, I was thinking of adding Jasper's POV but decided not to hehehe. This was fun to write. Enjoy & Review pleaaase :)

* * *

I spent three; perfect, blissful weeks just cooped up in that tiny house with Jasper, occasionally coming out to buy the oddest, most colorful furniture to decorate our little hole. Jasper didn't seem to mind, he just watched me with a small half smirk quirking his lips upwards, an indication that he was amused. I was watching him make me dinner now, perched before the stove with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He always cooked for me, since I was incapable of doing _anything_, being the 'lunatic' that I once was.

"Alice." He beckoned me towards the small wooden table that held two, placing the last of the steaming plates on it as he took his own seat. I replied with a smile of my own, already hearing my stomach rumble at the delicious smell that wafted through the house.

"It's shepherd's pie." He said, and I grinned at him for making my favorite.

I attacked the food with vigor, chewing the pie quickly and reaching for it again. My hair flew in my face and I flicked it away with annoyance. _I should really get a haircut soon._

Jasper looked up from my plate, and I blushed, not realizing that I had said it out loud. But the more I thought about it, the more it seemed like a better idea. Why shouldn't I? My long, waist length hair was only another solid reminder of my unwanted past. A past I wanted to forget.

"I'll take you to the salon tomorrow." He said gently, smiling up at me from between the hair that was growing into his eyes.

"Thanks." I muttered back, forking another piece of pie in my mouth and chewing in.

"Has anybody ever told you that you really eat a lot for such a small human?" He teased, his eyes sparkling gently against the warm glow of our lights.

"Well, what do you expect? It's nice to eat real food for a change. That stupid asylum made me realize how much I actually appreciate it," I laughed when he shook his head.

Once my tummy was fat and full, I felt my eyes beginning to droop with exhaustion. Jasper and I had gone horse riding today, I won. Twice. But I suspected he let me win because he was leading at first. Not that I was complaining. I headed into the bathroom and begin my daily routine of cleaning up before bed. Then I threw on my nightdress and snuggled beneath the sheets, Jasper wrapping his arm around me tenderly and kissing my forehead.

"Al… I'll be gone tonight okay? I haven't hunted in nearly a week. I'd stay but… I'd be more dangerous to you. I don't want to take the risk, even though there's no way I could ever hurt you." He whispered, and I nodded sleepily. I didn't mind. I had told him that he needn't be here every night, just watching me sleep. It must have bored him to sit here and do absolutely nothing. Who was I to keep a vampire from his food anyway? Better the animals than me. He kissed my forehead again and sped off. I tossed and turned for a while before I felt my eyes beginning to slide shut.

I didn't know why, but I could hear voices. There were no images, just voices. New, unrecognizable voices that seemed to be talking too fast for me to comprehend, yet vividly enough that I knew there were voices. Ah well, this was all probably just another one of those odd dreams I tended to have. So I slept on.

They stopped after a while. Until another distraction, one that I predicted to be sunlight hit my eyes painfully, causing me to blink them open even though I didn't want to. Why was there even sunlight? I was positive I had closed the curtains last night. And why was my head resting on something painful? Where did my pillow go?

So I sat up. My eyes widened as I begin coughing rather painfully. Instead of my warm bed I was cooped up in some dusty, old, room with sunlight sifting in through the dirty windows. Fear slowly crept in my body. Where in the world was I?

"Glad your finally awake, doll." I snapped my head back at the voice which held a poisonous edge to it; the man standing above me was tall, with long, unkempt hair and eyes that were… blood red. I shrunk backwards, wrapping my arms around my body. From what Jasper told me about vampires, it was evident that this man was one. But what did he want with me?

"W-Who are you?" I managed to bravely stutter out, narrowing my eyes and only hoping that I looked as menacing as he did. In a swift second he was leaning over me, his cold breath sending another shiver of fear through me. _Dangerous, definitely dangerous._

"Why, you don't know who I am?" He cackled at that prospect. "I'm James." He grinned, exposing a row of unnaturally white teeth. James. I knew that name anywhere. He was the one Jasper warned me about, the one he had been protecting me from. I was doing everything I could to keep my body from shaking uncontrollably.

"What do you want with me?" I managed to snap back. Like I didn't know. He wanted to kill me. Drink me up and kill me. He didn't seem too happy with me snapping at him, because then he threw my back against the wall. I groaned at the impact and pain, glad that it didn't sound like anything was broken. My brain turned hazy then, but it was clear enough for me to think.

"Looks like you're…. _Jasper_ didn't guard you well enough." Another voice interrupted a woman's voice. A beautiful, red haired woman had entered her eyes too, flashing dangerously. Victoria, his lover.

The psychic.

I wanted to break her neck for saying Jasper's name like that. Like he was scum instead of the caring person he actually was. I just glared at her continuously, shooting her daggers with my eyes.

"I've been trying to find you since… since you were thrown into that wretched asylum. And now you're here. Now you're mine." He grinned cruelly again, and the sunlight hit another part of the wall. What I saw made me want to lurch over in shock. Plastered on that wall was a picture of me laughing with Jasper. Or, it looked like me. The sunlight wasn't bright enough, but I knew that was Jasper from anywhere. My eyes desperately roamed the others; my heart sinking each time they landed elsewhere. Because they were all similar. Me crying, me grinning, alone, with my family, with my friends…

Victoria wasn't his lover. Jasper had gotten his facts all wrong. Victoria was merely his accomplice. He wanted _me_. He had been stalking me. He had planned it right so it led up to this moment. It couldn't have been difficult, since Victoria read minds. This was just a game to them. A game that I was quickly losing. Bile steadily rose up my throat, and I shrunk backwards again, this time in shock.

"Aww… look. Little Mary is scared!" Victoria cooed, stroking my face with her hand. I shook her off angrily, but she just laughed. Her laugh rang around the empty room, bouncing off the walls, ringing in my ears.

"So listen, _Mary_. Here's what you're going to do." James assumed a casual stance above me, smiling lazily. We were so close that we were nearly touching. Ugh. The thought of even laying a finger on him revolted me to no end.

"First, we're going to bring you home. You tell Jasper you got lost wandering in the woods and tripped, which covers the story of your back. And that you've been thinking… and you can't stay together anymore. That he's just too _dangerous_ for you." My heart seized in fear at his words. Leave. Jasper? No. Not after everything I'd done to get him. I was happy. I was in love. I wasn't going to throw that all away.

"Then-" he drawled. "You're comin' back right here, and you _are _going away with Vicky and I. Don't worry, we won't be disturbed." He breathed into my ear, and for some reason it made me feel dirty, before pulling back and smirking.

"No. way. In bloody hell." I managed to bite back.

"I just knew you'd say that. Then it looks like we have to go for the more… violent option. Vicky and I will attack Jasper, and take you back with us. Isn't that _great_?!" Victoria nodded in agreement, smiling along with James. My mouth felt thick, my stomach lurched violently, and I felt numb when I realized what I would have to do.

I didn't have a choice. Either way I lost. I knew Jasper was strong, but was he strong enough to take down both of them? The tears trickled down my eyes as I rubbed them away angrily. They came again, and this time I let them flow, each sob louder than the last. I didn't know how long I sobbed, my eyes blinded by tears, my skin caressing the hard concrete, but sob I did.

"Fine," I finally said in total, complete defeat.


	10. Chapter 10: Trapped

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating in ages! I've been feeling really lazy and yes I know this is super short but I'm having writer's block. PLUS, the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter was so disappointing :( Soooo REVIEW MORE AND MAKEE ME HAPPY please. Ideas are appreciated.

* * *

I didn't cry. Not a single tear ran down my cheeks on the way back home. Home – whatever that meant. The house Jasper and I lived in certainly couldn't be defined as a home for much longer. The multitude of flowers that surrounded our house came into view, along with Jasper who was nervously pacing around the garden. I smiled grimly at the sight, slowing down to a hurried walk, still panting.

"Jasper,"

At the sound of my house, he crushed me towards him in a hug. I didn't return it, leaving my arms limp at my sides. The fear of losing the man I loved was far too much for me to take.

"What's wrong?" His voice was kind, gentle, _caring._ I shook my head, shooting him a feeble, fake smile. Breaking down wasn't an option, especially not now.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"I don't believe you. Come on Al, you can tell me." He assured, cupping my face in his hands, angling it upwards to look at him. Pure concern shaded his eyes, and it killed me that I couldn't tell him that everything would eventually be alright. That this was only the beginning of the mess I had created for us.

"Seriously Jazz, it's really nothing. Can we go inside now?" I didn't dare look him in the eye, knowing that if I did, he would understand everything. He could read me like an open book, and I couldn't allow him to do that. I couldn't allow him to get involved in _my_ problems.

"Where were you last night?" A question for a question. I could have laughed. He knew that I loathed it when people did that.

I shrugged, dodging his words by attempting to walk past his statuesque form. His arm immediately shot out, curling steadily over my stomach and dragging me back towards him in the process.

"Where. Were. You? And why are you all hunched over?" He growled quietly. The truth was at the brink of bursting past my traitor mouth right then, until the memory of James threats echoed in my head repeatedly. I would just have to go through with it, one way or the other. I knew I would have to hurt Jasper in order to save him.

"Taking a walk around the woods. I couldn't sleep, and I just needed some air. I fell on some vines and I think you know the rest of the story." I twisted up the sides of my lips, my lie sounding perfectly believable to my ears. He sighed, sliding his fingers beneath my shirt and lightly brushing his fingers across my back. My eyes involuntarily closed, the cool touch feeling like bliss against my sore body.

"Come on." He muttered, slinging an arm around my neck and we walked into the house. I eyed the scene warily. Sunlight streamed through the white sheer curtains, the table was lined with a lacy white tablecloth and there sat a stack of blueberry pancakes. My favorite kind. It reminded me of a fairytale. A fairytale I wouldn't get to be a part of anymore.

_Better appreciate it since this might be the last time._

The meal was appreciated in silence. How I managed to finish my food? I had no idea. The knot of fear in my stomach was worse than ever, making my heart thump so wildly I could practically hear it beating. I couldn't delay the truth any longer.

"There's something I have to tell you." I said, watching him clean the dishes. He turned his head slightly; flashing me a smile was so glorious I literally heard my heart shatter into pieces. He thought I was about to tell him something good. Shows how much he knew.

_It's either you or him._ I reminded myself.

"I've been thinking… a-and… I- I don't think we should be together anymore." The words barely a whisper, yet he still heard me. I could tell by the way his head abruptly snapped up and the plate he was holding dropped to the floor, emitting a loud crash. I didn't dare look at him then, focusing my eyes on the clock on one of the walls.

"You're not joking." He finally choked out, bewildered. I shook my head again, slowly, sadly, wishing I was stuck in one of the warped dreams I usually had. Wishing I could take my words back. Or that the kidnapping had happened in an alternate universe.

"I'm sorry. I'll always love you. I do love you. No matter what happens, I always will. This is just something I have to do for myself." Then the tears started, the hot, salty tears sliding down my face faster than rainfall. I looked up at him, his expression was imperturbable, startled at the most.

"You can't. Alice, no. You cannot be doing this." He protested, pulling me into a strong embrace. I cried against him, my head buried in his chest. I inhaled the cotton deeply, hoping to commit his smell to memory, before I finally let go.

"Just… please… Think of me once a while." I turned on my heel, only to be stopped with the feel of his icy hand gripping my wrist. In a split second I was spun around to be engaged in the most passionate, heartbreaking, kiss of my entire life. He angrily pushed me up against the wall, his hand running roughly through my hair while I attempted to push him away. He tightened his grip around my back, and I stopped resisting the feel of his body against mine, entwining my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, pushing him closer as I desperately searched his mouth with mine one last time.

"Don't leave" He said, between frantic kisses. I could only cry , the salty tears ending where my mouth was, for he kissed them all away. Using all my will, I pushed him back with one final shove, and I knew that this time he was allowing me to do it because he was so much stronger then me.

_He was letting me go._

"Goodbye Jasper." I whispered, before I grabbed my jacket and headed out into the afternoon.

I had no clue where I was headed to, the only thing James had told me was to walk out of the house and he would find me in the forest. Mid-day had melted into twilight; the forest was now nothing but an eerie shade of darkness, and I was getting scared. I finally stopped pacing around to sit on the grass, waiting for James to come find me.

"There you are." His voice hissed. He threw his arms beneath my legs and forced me up onto his shoulders. I drew my eyes shut, a habit that I had picked up whenever Jasper carried me. A few minutes later, we had stopped, and I angrily extricated myself from his grip. We were standing in front of a small hut, the one that I presumed he had kidnapped me in. There wasn't really much to see during the night like this, except for the wooden stilts that were doing a really bad job of holding the house up.

"Get in." He growled impatiently, kicking me in my stomach which made me double over in pain. A string of expletives were muttered under my breath as I slowly dragged my aching body through the door. The dirty hand that was resting on the small of my back aided no comfort, only making me feel even more repulsed by him.

The interior was as unrecognizable as the exterior. The otherwise dark room was illuminated by a small oil lamp that was perched on one of the dusty tables. The furniture only consisted of an uncomfortable looking single bed, a worn out couch, two tables, one which was broken, and a wooden chair. James hovered over me as I pulled myself onto the small bed that I suspected to be white but was now a color that made my stomach lurch.

I tried not to think what had been on it before I had.

"What are you going to do with me?"

A slow grin spread on his inhuman face as he pulled out something silver and sharp. It gleamed in the weak light, and only then could I decipher that he was holding out a knife. _He was going to kill me_. I was surprised that I didn't feel fear. Maybe because death was the only thing I had expected anyway.

"Oh no honey, I ain't gonna kill you… not yet. I'm going have some fun with you first. Why would I wanna kill you when I could just hear you scream?" He leered at me, grinning sadistically. I tried to escape by sidestepping his path, but he was faster. In a flash, the knife connected with my arm, the scream already tearing past my throat at the intact. I felt the warm blood leak down my arm.

_Think of Jasper. Think of Jasper. Think of Jasper. You're doing this for him._

"Screw. You. James." I bit out, my breathing ragged. I curled into a ball on the bed, facing my face to the wall. I tried to ignore the pain that was spreading through my body and closed my eyes. Sleep would provide an escape from my warped reality even if it was just for a few hours.

"Sleepy already? But I thought we were going to have some fun!" James whined mockingly, lying down on the bed beside me.

"Get the hell off the bed, James." I snapped indignantly, my patience wearing off. He could do whatever the hell he wanted with me. Hurt me, kill me, whatever. But there was no way I would allow him to invade my space like that. No way in hell.

"Come on, Alice. Don't tell me you haven't slept with Jasper yet, you little whore. I'm sure I'll give Jasper a run for his money." He taunted. I felt my blood run cold, and hot as my anger begin to rise again.

"You're a bastard. Even if you were the last person in this entire world, I _still_ wouldn't want to sleep with you. I'd rather kill myself_._" I smirked, fully aware that he would inflict pain on me again. I was right. And this time, when he raised the knife up to take a strike at me, it was my turn to kick him in the gut.

The knife cluttered to the ground, and I seized the opportunity to run. By the time I reached the door, he was already obscuring it. He grabbed my hand angrily and twisted it, the loud crack echoing off the four walls I was trapped in. There was a loud scream, which I realized was mine, and I bit the hand that was clenching mine, my eyes darting around the house for some form of escape.


End file.
